Secret Love
by joeltheslashmonkey
Summary: Slash. M for later chapters. Grissom has a family a wife a child a life but he doesn't find it enough. He loves Nick Stokes but will never leave his family. Romance/Angst it's not a bad story. Nick/Grissom Grissom/Sara mostly Grissom/Nick i promise
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok some background information:

A/N Ok some background information:

Grissom and Sara are married and have a son who is 5 called Mark

Grissom has been having his on and off affair with Nick for about 5 and half years.

I'm only borrowing the characters except Mark he's mine.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Honey, I have to go to a conference in, Dallas." Grissom told Sara, she looked up at him "That's fine Gil, but when is it?" she said before going back to looking for Mark's missing sock. "I'm taking Nick with me; he wants to visit his parents." Sara stood up after finding the missing Barney sock "when is the conference?" Grissom looked at her and told her it was next week, the conference was 3 days but he and Nick were staying for an extra 7 days he was guest lecturing at the local high schools and middle schools, Nick offered to help. Sara looked at him angrily "Gil, you'll miss Mark's birthday!" Grissom looked down at his feet, "I know honey, and I'll make it up to him." Sara gave up she knew Mark would be devastated his father wasn't there, but she wasn't going to make a huge fuss over it.

5 days later and Grissom walked into the terminal at the airport holding Mark in one arm and holding Sara's hand with the other, and Nick walking behind them. They checked in and Grissom said goodbye to his family, when Mark realised his dad was going he started to cry. When they got through security and were seated in the terminal Grissom looked at Nick, Nick grinned and told him they had a connecting flight to New York at Dallas Airport in 3 days (after the conference). "That's great Nicky. I booked us the Plaza hotel." Grissom told him, Nick looked at him shocked "Gil that's a really expensive hotel" Nick said as he looked at his lover, Grissom laughed "I'm dragging you to a two day entomology conference, then shopping for my wife and son to make it look like we were in Dallas for a little while. This is my way of making it up to you." He said before kissing Nick quickly on the cheek.

Grissom figured since he never got any quality time with Nick he'd try and make the most of the flight, "Hey Nicky?" Nick looked up from his book "Yeah Gil?" Grissom smirked and asked "So on my honeymoon I was inducted into the mile high club by Sara, I can't say it was the best experience, have you had a better one?" Nick felt a familiar twinge in his pants and figured what Gil was up to he leaned over and whispered, "I'm not having sex with you in an aeroplane bathroom." Grissom smirked and thought '_yeah right Nicholas Stokes.' _

Through some obvious fowl play by Grissom, he and Nick did have sex in the aeroplane bathroom and it far surpassed his past experience with Sara. When the plane finally touched down Grissom, had succeed in not only having sex in the bathroom, but making his lover cum in his pants whilst describing what he was going to do when they got to the hotel.

After collecting their bags, Nick dragged Grissom to the cab making sure he fulfilled his promises that were made on the aeroplane.


	2. Past Meets Present

Sorry this took a while, but I had some minor technical issues (pc buggered up) this chapter gives the story its M rating

Sorry this took a while, but I had some minor issues (chicken pocks) this chapter gives the story its M rating

Chapter 2:

When Nick and Grissom finally got to their hotel room, Grissom began a slow assault on Nick's neck, he pulled of his shirt and began kissing his way his chest pausing at his belt. When he finally had it undone, he sank to his knees. "No Gil, if I come, I'm coming in your ass" Nick growled as he pushed Grissom backwards on to the bed, He moved to his bag and pulled out some lube and a box of condoms, before returning to the bed where he found Grissom naked. He rolled him on to his back and lubed up his fingers and began to put them one by one into Grissom's ass. "Nicky" Grissom moaned as Nick slowly began to stretch Grissom opening, then he took his fingers out and Grissom moaned at the loss. Nick removed the last of his clothes, freeing his massive errection, which was quickly sheathed by the condom. Nick then turned towards his lover and not even waiting for permission, thrust into him. Nick began to thrust hard and fast, Grissom let out yelps of plain and pleasure, until Nick's thrust became and erratic and Grissom came with a growl and Nick pumped in to him a few more times before cumming with a large shout of pleasure.

Nick began to spoon against Grissom's back, Grissom took Nicks hand and Nick could feel Griss's wedding band, he felt a pang of guilt and Jealousy in his chest, there was Gil Grissom, the man he loved with a wife and child who sat in Vegas, waiting for his return. Then there was Sara Grissom, married to Grissom, they had a family and a life, it made him sad either way he looked at it. He was Mark's godfather and one of Sara's closest friends and there he was sleeping with her husband. "I know what you're thinking Nick." Grissom mumbled as he turned to face his lover, "I feel bad too, but I love Sara and for me to come at as gay, would make her life and the rest of the teams lives awkward, do you support the man who after so many years, yes Nicky, years I've known I was gay since I was 16, any way do you support the man who comes out and tells them that he's been in a relationship with their openly gay co-worker who is best friends with the wife and god father to the child. Or do you support the wife who after 7 years of marriage and a child later gets dumped? Because, you know you can't do both." Grissom said, Nick knew it was true but it didn't make him feel any better. "I know Gil, but it's just hard, I'm like a brother to her and brothers don't do this." Nick said with a sigh, Grissom kissed his secret boyfriend and quickly went to sleep dreaming of those many years ago, when he realised he might be gay.

_Flashback_

_1972_

_16 year old Gil Grissom was sat in the locker room after Gym class, when Neil, captain of the football team walked in to the locker room looking all hot and sweaty, Grissom was captivated__, Neil walked into the showers and left Grissom to ponder the new sensations he was feeling. Soon Neil walked out of the shower and Grissom felt a familiar tingling in his pants, one that he usually only felt when watching dirty movies with his cousin Bobby._

Grissom's dreams then quickly changed to his freshman year in college and of his first time having any kind of sex and of his first time with a man.

_1974-75_

_Grissom was having a drink during __a large dorm party when a TA Grissom had never spoke to, approached him, "Your Gilbert Grissom right, I've heard of you, biology major, bit of an enigma, well Bertie, maybe me and you should try out some biology extra credit back at my place. Don't deny it Bertie, I've seen you checking out a few guys when you think nobody is looking." Grissom was stunned, not only was he being hit on, by a guy, the guy was calling him Bertie, something only his great aunt Elaine called him. Grissom wasn't sure why but after the ball in Times Square dropped and a very hot and very drunk co-ed, kissed him he decided to hunt down the TA. "Hey Bertie, the TA whispered in his ear as he was searching, "you lookin' for something or someone" Grissom span around, "I was looking for you, to er, get your name and try out that extra credit biology assignment you talked about." The TA smiled, "Well Bertie, let's get going I can tell you're a little anxious to get started. Oh and as far as my name goes my family calls me Ryan you can call me…Stud." _

_Grissom and Ryan arrived at Ryan's apartment. "Well Bertie, why don't you go wait in the bedroom and get in to something more comfy, whilst I go get something so we can have a good time." Grissom went in to the bedroom and stripped to his boxers and sat on the edge of the bed. Ryan walked back in with a packet of condom's and some Vaseline. "Bertie, when I said get comfy, I wanted you to get naked and get in my bed." Ryan said as he stripped, Grissom got his first glance of Ryan's hard on and got scared, "Ryan I can't do this, I've never done this" Ryan sat on the bed next to Grissom, "Bertie, we'll go as slow as you want, now I'm giving you the option, top or bottom." Grissom, who was still nervous chose the bottom as he didn't want to disappoint the more experienced man. After some light foreplay, Ryan rolled Grissom on to his back and slowly pushed into Grissom's ass. "I'll give you a minute to adjust, but it's going to hurt for a while." Ryan said sweetly, after a few minutes, he began to pull out and lightly thrust back in, Grissom began to moan, soon Ryan began to speed up, Grissom's hand moved to his own erection and began to jerk off in time to Ryan's thrusts, eventually the pleasure was too much and Grissom cried out "RYAN!" as he came, a little while later Ryan followed him to bliss, calling out Grissom's name._

_End Flashback_

Grissom woke with a start to find Nick staring at him. "Gil?" Nick asked "Yeah Nicky." Nick looked him in the eye and asked "Who's Ryan?" Grissom, realised he'd obviously been talking in his sleep and explained the dream to Nick, who after hearing Grissom's story looked relieved, "Good cus if you were seeing someone other than me and Sara we'd have problems." Grissom smiled and kissed Nick's mouth, then began to move down to his chest, he moved the bed covers to see nicks raging hard on, "Well Gil, if your going to have sex dreams and cum on my leg, what do you expect." Nick said, Grissom looked down Nick's legs and saw, the product of his dream, he changed from Kissing his way down Nick's chest to kissing up his legs licking his own cum off as he went, causing Nick to moan loudly. Grissom then switched his attention again, this time to Nick's balls, licking them, "Yesssssssssss" Nick hissed, Grissom lightly nipped at one causing Nick's dick to twitch against his face. Grissom then licked his way up the underside of Nick's cock before engulfing the whole thing, bobbing his head up down, Nick lost control and began to thrust in to Grissom's mouth. Grissom could feel the tip hitting the back of his throat, he moaned, the vibrations of this moan caused Nick to call out Grissom's name as he shot his load, down the back of Grissom's throat. Nick withdrew from Grissom's mouth and Grissom then licked him clean. The two men, then fell into a peaceful slumber.

TBC.

Hope you enjoyed it, Reviews appreciated.

"Bertie" was inspired by my grandmother who insists on calling my Joey and George, Georgie Porgie.


End file.
